peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 July 2003 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *John Peel 268 ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-07-24 ; Comments *JP regrets a) that he receives no feedback at all for the shows, leading him to wonder if he is doing them for his own amusement, and b) that he has to do them in English. *The following tracks are included in the tracklisting that came with the recording (following Luciano), but do not appear in the show, and do not appear to have been edited out: :Blind Boys Of Alabama: 'You´ll Never Walk Alone' :Pilotcam: 'Bridge Is The Chorus (LP-Eventually, All Your Friends Will Let You Down, Eventually)' Sessions *None Tracklisting *Miracle Chosuke: 'Do What You Pay Me For (CD-The 7/8 Wonders Of The World)' (Dim Muk) *Karsten Pflum: 'Vindkode (LP-Tracks)' (Worm Interface) *Cranebuilders: 'Water Wash Away (Maxi CD-Just Idleness)' (Ten People Tell) *Kid 606: 'Titanium (Compilation CD-Open Up And Say...@<%_|^(!))' (Tigerbeat 6) :(JP: 'By and large, I'm bored with compilations, but this is a great compilation.') *King Tubby´s: 'Rewind And Mix (CD-King Tubby's Balmagie Jam Rock)' (Dove) *Spy '51: 'Sheila´s Sister' *Ellen Allien: 'Trashcapes (12"-Trashscapes (Remixes))' (BPitch Control) *Pretty Girls Make Graves: 'This Is Our Emergency (7")' (Matador) :(JP: 'D'you know, there were a couple of small haystacks in the field across the road, which is our field actually, but not that that's got anything to do with it. They were taken away today by the farmer to store in a barn. I really miss 'em. Am I going mad?') *Ben Long: 'How Was The Weekend? (Compilation 12")' (Ruetek) *I´m Being Good: 'Wake Up Call Centre (CD-8 Of Us R Dead)' (Infinite Chug) *Erase Errata: 'Spanish Harvester (split 7" with Red Monkey)' (Gringo) *Omondi Jassor: 'Alfred Farewell (7")' (Matata) :(JP: 'How sad is it to know that you'll probably never hear that again?') *Yattering: 'Panic In Sea Of Blood' (CD-Genocide)' (Candlelight) *Unknown - 'July' Part of a drum'n'bass series that was released to celebrate months of the year. JP has no details on it save the title, but notes that, unlike other releases, it has actually come out in the named month. *Luciano: 'Babylon Go Down (7")' (Minor 7 Flat 5) *Kill Me Tomorrow: 'I Require Chocolate (7")' (Gold Standard Laboratories) *Gasman: 'Krona (CD-Remedial)' (Planet Mu) *Magic Band: 'Circumstances (CD-Back To The Front)' (ATP Recordings) *QRT: 'Elleville Dager (CD-Faardte)' (Irritant) *Agaric: 'I Am Gonna Beat Dis (12")' (Kaos Dance) *Sightings: 'Infinity of Stops (LP-Absolutes)' (Riot Season) :(JP: 'Chartbound sound! Wouldn't the charts be more interesting if there was a possibility of that?') *Tommy Little & the Sunrise Rangers: 'High Geared Daddy (Compilation CD-Swingbillies - Hillbilly And Western Swing On Modern/Colonial/Flair 1947-52)' (Ace) :(JP: 'A reminder, as though we needed one, that there are great things to be discovered in the past as well as in the present and future.') *Mandrillus Sphynx: 'Monocaust (CD-Ban Music)' (Twentythree) *Soledad Brothers: 'Sons of Dogs (CD-Voice Of Treason)' (Loog) *Steve & The Emperors: 'The Breeze and I (CD-Lost Legends Of Surf Guitar Vol. 1)' (Sundazed Music Inc) *Paradox: 'They Chose To Perplex (12"-Drumworks Vol. 3)' (Reinforced) File ;Name *John Peel 2003-07-24 - Vol 268 (Radio Eins) ;Length *01:42:18 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 17 of 17 (Various) ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio Eins